An Unfair According
by Rumbuss
Summary: [ONE SHOT] What if leaving Angelica on the deserted island didn't go as Jack had planned? (Jack/Angelica).


:

* * *

_**Hello readers!**_

_I should be updating Black Sailed Revenge,_

_But, ever since I saw jack leave Angelica on the deserted island, it got me thinking_

_'what if?'_

_anyway, I hope you enjoy this little story I have for you all!_

_-Rum_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any POTC characters in this story, along with some of the starting lines.**

* * *

She used every muscle in her entire body to glare at him.

To glare right into his eyes and down into his dark soul.

But he just sat there rowing, looking blankly back at her, as if everything that had just happened, didn't.

She twisted her fists that were tired behind her back, in a tight bond.

"_I HATE you..._". Angelica spoke through gritted teeth as every possible way to torture him ran through her mind.

"_Tha bloke who saved your life.._.". He answered simply, making Angelica's rage more fierce.

"_The years I posses... STOLEN.. from my OWN farther_!". She lurched slightly forward as her Spanish accent was thickened.

Jack slightly raised his eyebrows and continued to row, still keeping his eyes plastered to hers.

"_I only helped Blackbeard do wat any farther shudda done..._".

Angelica twisted her fists in rage behind her back, just wanting to take a hard swing at him.

"_You are CRUEL and IGNORANT_!". She said as if she was about to burst, while she continued to twist her wrists trying to get free.

"_Ignorant? Coming from the woman that would die for her heartless farther.._.". Jack said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, with the most calm voice possible.

"_Coming from a man who's ship's sails match the color of his HEART_!". Angelica fumed, it was as if jack was taunting a tired down bull with a red cloak.

Jack chuckled lightly. "_Gotta admit, that was a good one luv..._".

Angelica was almost growling. "_There is a reason why everyone hates you sparrow..._". She turned her head slightly away from the sun, still glaring right at him.

Jack smiled, being quite amused by her rage. "_And what would that be_?". He fluttered his eyelids, while turning his head to the side, slowing down his row.

She leaned forward slightly. "_You are a DICK_!". She yelled to the top of her lungs making jack cringe.

Jack started to push the ores into the water, gliding them along at a steady pace once again.

"_Isn't swearing a sin luv?_". Jack smirked lightly while feeling a light ringing noise in his ears from Angelica's yelp.

Angelica snickered softly. "_You should know... the reason why you are here today is because of a certain sin.._.". She raised her eyebrows and smirked.

Jack widened his eyes and sat up straight. "_For your information, luv, my parents were on their WAY to getting married...thank you.._.". Jack slumped back, finishing defending himself from her remark.

"_You ruined my life... More that ONCE_!". She twisted hard, trying to set free one of her hands.

Jack huffed and continued to row. "_Lying... another sin_...". Jack smiled to himself as Angelica bursted.

"_Usted es un basterd ignorante estúpido! Usted idiota sin corazón! Usted sólo se preocupa por sí mismo! Espero que te quemes en el infierno que has salido de gorrión_!"

Angelica yelled and screamed Spanish curses the rest of the way, while jack cringed as his ears felt as if they were splitting.

As they reached the island her yelling began to subside, realizing what was happening. Jack just smiled and continued to row until they reached the sandy shore.

"_Don't you dare think about leave me on this island jack_...". He jumped out of the dingy and pulled it onto the sand.

Jack grabbed her out by her bonds. "_JACK! I swear! You leave me here and I will KILL you_!". He walked her up the sand and chucked her down. He held his hand up in us usual fashion before grabbing a pistol from his belt.

He emptied out the rest of the bullets and left one. "_One pistol, one shot_". He chucked it near her head.

Angelica looked up as her knotted hair covered her face, watching him with a death glare. "_To kill myself before I starve_?". She fiddled with her bonds, as she lay on her side.

Jack threw a hand carelessly in the air. "_There's no trusting you luv..This is a well traveled trade route.. You can signal a passing ship.._". Jack pointed down at the gun. "_Or you can bite the proverbial bullet as it were._..".

Jack turned around and started to stride off. Angelica quickly sat up and slipped her hands out from the rope. She quietly got up and grabbed a large peace of drift wood and approached jack from behind, ready to strike.

"_How will I get free of these bonds_?". She lied as she neared him holding up the plank high.

Just as jack was about to answer, she waked him hard over the head.

Jack fell face first into the sand with a loud thump. She dropped the wood and smiled.

"_Idiot_...".

* * *

A deep throbbing pain in the back of his head was the only thing jack could feel. He slowly opened his eyes, everything being a blur. As his vision became clear, he saw Angelica sitting in front of him smiling.

"_Had a nice nap jack_?". He looked around confusedly then returned his glance back to Angelica.

"_Oooooww_...". As jack went to lift his hand to the back of his head, noticing it not moving. Jack tried again, tugging on his disobeying arm. He looked down trying to figure out why his arm was being annoying, when he saw rope, wrapped around his chest.

"_War...how..._?". He heard a light chuckle from in front of him. He looked back up, still quite dazed as Angelica shuffled closer.

"_It's called a very large plank of wood, and spare rope in a dingy and a tree_". She smiled sweetly.

Jack glared up at her. "_This is exactly why I was leaving you here... Ya a she devil_!". Jack struggled and squirmed trying to wriggle free.

She shuffled right up to jack and leant a hand on either side of his legs. "_Now if your not careful.. You might hurt your self..._". She pouted her lips and leaned down close to his face.

Jack stopped and looked up, their noses and inch for touching and glared. "_Un tie me now_". Jack deepened his voice. Angelica laughed and tilted her head to the side playfully.

"_Ooooo... Is little Jackie mad_?...". She smiled sweetly. "_Maybe if you ask me nicely_...".

Angelica looked down at him innocently.

Jack cleared his throat realizing where she was sitting. "_Untie me... Please_?". He put on the nicest voice he could. Jack watched her look up to the sky and pretend to think.

"_Hmmmmm... No._". She said dryly.

"_Come on you ain't gonna leave old Jackie on a island with nothing are you sweetness_?". Jack changed his tone to a lighter one, hoping to sweet talk her.

Angelica chuckled. "_I'll offer you a deal jack.._.". She moved her shoulders from side to side cutely.

"_I untie you... Then you must bring my farther back from the dead_".

Jack widened his eye. "_What? But that!... How am I meant to do that?...that's.. That's.. UNFAIR_!". Jack said in a frantic slurry.

Angelica dropped her innocent act and frowned. "_Then you should of thought of that before trying to desert me on a island._..".

She leant over and kissed him softly in the forehead. "_Have fun jack_...". She smirked naughtily, as jack sat there confused by her sudden display of affection.

Angelica got up and and threw the gun down next to him. "_One bullet... One shot_..". She raised her eyebrows and smiled, then turned around and started to walk off to the dingy.

Jack quickly lifted up his head, realizing that she was leaving. "_W-w wait wait! I-I can get your farther back_!". He struggled trying to untie himself.

"_Hey hey! Come in darling! Let's just forget that past_!". He wriggled as he watched her walk up to the dingy.

"_Angie! sweet heart! I wasn't REALLY gonna leave you on the island_!". Desperation coated every word as he tried to stop her from leaving.

Angelica started to push the dingy into the waves. "_Oh please don't leave me here! I-I can get you something else? Anything just name it_!". He wined like a child not wanting to go to bed, while digging his boots into the sand trying to push himself up the tree, like he had once before.

Suddenly she stopped and turned back. "_Then get me the Revenge_". She yelled over at him as Jack's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"_What! Are you mad? That's impossible_!". Jacks voice pitched, as he yelled back surprised.

"_Then I hope you enjoy yourself_!". She turned back and pushed the dingy into the water, and jumped in.

"_War! No no I meant yes! No no no no no wait! Please_!". He yelled as loud as he could, while watching his ride float away with Angelica on board, instead of him.

Jack sighed as he knew she was out of ear shot. He looked down at the pistol. "_Woman.. Ya kill their farther and they turn into the devil._." He put his head back against the tree that he was tied to.

He lifted his head back to look at the sea, when his coat caught his gaze. It had been turned inside out and everything that was inside, was obviously gone.

He groaned and put his head back against the tree looking up at the leaves above.

"_AND she got me compass too... LOVELY_!".

Jack looked back over at his coat, feeling anger swirl in his chest.

"_Ya know what? I LIKE IT HERE! Yeap! Y'all hear me I LOVE IT HERE_!". He yelled around with his eyes wide, talking to himself in raged.

"_This is way better than Tortuga! Oh YES! WAY better!... I mean I got the sun, sand and the sea! My favorite three S words!... Along with SHE-DEVIL_!".

Jack yelled out into the nothingness of the sea, expelling his anger. He sighed in defeat, as he watched the waves roll in one after another, as the sun sat on the water.

He was stuck, tied to a tree, on a deserted island. Jack moved his eyes over to the gun that lay by his leg, she had taken his sword but left him the pistol. _How kind..._

He looked back up and out to sea, slumping with despair.

"_And worst of all..". _He hit hisback against the tree. "There's no bloody rum..".

* * *

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated! :) _


End file.
